prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 150
Lizzie denies Doreen's accusations but receives a five year sentence for manslaughter; Sarah makes a Jim an offer; and Bob escorts Meg home after she is discharged from hospital. Plot Erica warns Doreen that if her story is true, she could be charged herself along with Lizzie, Bea and others with conspiracy to pervert the course of justice. Doreen is taken to an interview room to prevent her taking to Lizzie until Erica has got her reaction to Doreen's allegations. Jim is annoyed to be called back after signing out to take Lizzie to Erica's office. Bea and Lizzie wonder why Doreen's away so long, and Lizzie wonders if it's to do with their investments, though she soon finds out it isn't. She sticks to her story and gets Jim to back her up by asking if he saw Linda anywhere near the cell. When told to wait outside, Lizzie puts her ear to the door and hears Jim say that he'll go to see Linda on his way to work next day. When Lizzie and Bea criticise Doreen's actions, she admits it's only because she was scared to live on her own. Lizzie says she hopes Linda sticks to the story or they'll all be in a lot of trouble. Vera suffers at work, but it's not clear if it's flu or a hangover. When Jim calls on her, Linda denies Doreen's allegations. Vera tells Bea to keep away from the press, and since it can't be fixed all the pressing will have to be done by hand. Mouse explains to Tracey why they have to go along with Lizzie taking the blame, and Jim overhears part of the conversation. Vera hangs up on the service company when they won't come to fix the press the same day. Jim relays the conversation to Erica, though he admits he didn't hear any direct threats against Doreen. Nevertheless, Erica decides to transfer Doreen to maternity to make her less dependent on her existing friends. Charles Baldwin interviews Lizzie and is suprised she isn't interested in using self-defence as mitigation. Bea tells the service engineer what is wrong with the press but he insists it needs a new part. Doreen goes to maternity, leaving her teddy behind, saying it's time for her to grow up. Linda comes to visit Lizzie but Jim turns her away as she's to be a witness at Lizzie's hearing. When Judy tries to use the press it won't work, so Bea gets it going with a well-aimed clout. Vera tells Jim she's convinced Bea is playing games with them by getting the press to stop and start as it suits her, so Jim suggests she transfers Bea out of the laundry for a while. Jim goes for lunch with Sarah and she has business proposition to put to him. Vera sends Bea to work in the kitchen. Sarah's partner Julian expresses surprise that she hasn't come across Jim before through his contacts in the building trade. Jim offers Sarah a cash investment of $10,000, but Julian asks her to put him off for a while until he can investigate him further. The woman in the next bed in hospital tells Meg she thinks Bob in in love with her and gives him three weeks to propose. Vera's attempt at a still life goes a bit wrong . Bob comes to give Meg a lift back from hospital. Despite Charles Baldwin's plea in mitigation , Lizzie gets a heavy sentence - five years. Notes *This was the first appearance for Kay White. Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Jim ~ Gerard Maguire Doreen ~ Colette Mann Vera ~ Fiona Spence Linda ~ Elaine Cusick Tracey ~ Sue Devine Bob ~ Anthony Hawkins Sarah Forrest ~ Diane Craig Charles Baldwin ~ Michael Duffield Prosecutor ~ Ian Clutterham Judge ~ Arthur Barradell-Smith Julian Phillips ~ Peter Stratford Dot ~ Valma Pratt Mouse ~ Jentah Sobott Wendy ~ Helen Noonan Ken ~ John Bishop UNCREDITED Sally ~ Nanette Wallace Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes